The proposed research is concerned with an experimental study of corneal diseases. The main emphasis is: a) To investigate the pathogenesis of corneal vascularization. These studies will be based upon a systematic investigation of the biological properties of the cornea and those factors inducing vascularity, with particular attention to those of clinical significance. Part of this research will evaluate the early vasoproliferative response of the pericorneal blood vessels, vasoinhibitory substances, and the angiogenic effect of components of leukocytes. b) To study the ultrastructural characteristics and pathophysiological reactions of corneal diseases and especially those diseases in which abnormal materials deposit in the cornea. It is hoped to integrate the ultrastructural, biochemical, and metabolic aspects of certain corneal diseases with the clinical manifestations. Particular attention will be paid to glycosaminoglycans, proteoglycans, collagen, and other proteins in the corneal stroma. Special attention will be devoted to keratoconus and the corneal dystrophies, especially macular corneal dystrophy. Cell culture and sensitive biochemical analytical methods will be employed. A genealogic investigation will be performed on known cases of macular corneal dystrophy.